The present invention relates to the bicycle shifters and more particularly to a bicycle shifter having at least two winding pawls rotatable with a cable-pull lever to transmit the rotation of the lever to a cable spool to rotate the spool in a cable-pull direction.
German patent application DE 10 2004 051 883 A1 discloses a trigger shifter that includes cable-pull and cable-release levers that rotate a cable spool to wind and unwind a control cable thereon to shift between gears of a bicycle gear change device. The shifter also includes a winding pawl that, at rest, contacts transport teeth with no load to immediately transfer the movement of the cable-pull lever to the cable spool. The winding pawl is rotational fixed to the cable-pull lever such that when the cable-pull lever is rotated, the winding pawl engages the transport teeth to drive the cable spool to wind the control cable thereon. To unwind the control cable, the cable-release lever is rotated, causing a spring to disengage the winding pawl from the transport teeth to allow the cable spool to unwind the cable. One disadvantage of this shifter is that high tolerances are placed on the spring for the shifter to function properly, resulting in higher production costs. Also, due to the use of a single winding pawl, induced loading occurs in the shifter, resulting in wear and breakdowns.